Missing Pictures
by extra-victory
Summary: They were enemies, bitter enemies even, so... How could they have kissed! Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Fluffy and Smutty, Rated M as of chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emilia groaned quietly, stirring; blinking groggily, her eyes cracked slowly open.

Lying on her side, on the rough carpet floor beside Rika's bed, in Rika's bedroom, she shifted in place. _Highly_ uncomfortable, and beginning to wake up, she winced, blinded by a brilliant strand of morning sunlight. Hurriedly, she squeezed her blurry eyes shut again, grimacing.

Hesitating for a moment, and whimpering lamely to herself under her breath, the hero tried to sit up.

 _No Luck._

She cursed herself bitterly in her mind, overcome by memories of the past night, of drinking... Drinking _way_ too much, vodka, _wine_...

Flailing pitifully, and still struggling to sit upright, she tried propping herself up; at last, the hero managed to heft herself off the carpet with both hands. Absentmindedly, she shoved something heavy off her side, thinking nothing of it…

A moment of silence, as she peeled her face up off the floor.

Outside the window, under the early morning sun, a small chorus of birds chirped, gaily, back and forth to each other.

Meanwhile, Emi strained to get herself onto her hands and knees; hanging her head and grinding her teeth lightly, with both eyes closed. She could feel a throbbing, _piercing_ headache in her temples, and touched her brow with one hand, gingerly, sighing.

 _What the hell!_ What the Hell _happened_ last night-

She couldn't remember, she couldn't remember _a_ _thing_ , and she felt slightly sick to her stomach as well… _Hangovers are no joke!_

Emilia was dimly aware of a celebration, a _party_ of some kind, which happened at Rika's the night before... Cracking one eye open, and exhaling, pained, she verified that she _was_ , in fact, _in Rika's bedroom_. The Hero scratched at the familiar carpet with two fingers, and sighed, trying to put the pieces together, trying to remember what she was _doing_ on _Rika's floor..._

Squinting faintly, she summoned all her strength and energy, rising up and turning; sitting her back against the side of the mattress, Emilia looked out into the room, miserable and nonplussed. She yawned.

Maou grumbled something in his sleep, adjusting himself beside her, and Emilia shrieked, positively _choking_. With the Breath catching in her throat, _and her heartbeat accelerating wildly_ , confused, Emi stared, wide eyed, at the ground to her immediate left.

The King of Demons and Hell, Maou, _her terrible nemesis_ , was _sleeping_ there, on his back; still snoozing, snoring faintly under his breath.

He wasn't far _at all_ from her, in _fact_... He must have been sleeping _right beside_ _her_ , considering her current position...

She yelped lightly, under her breath; realizing at last that his _arm_ had been _around her_ when she woke up…

 _And_... He was _shirtless_ , _wearing only a pair of briefs...?_

Emilia was suddenly _highly_ aware of herself, eyes widening; she was practically naked too, sitting on the floor of Rika's bedroom, next to Maou, _In nothing but a lacy bra and thin panties..._

 _And his arm had been around her?! They'd been sleeping together?!_

Furiously red and squeaking lightly, dizzied, covering her mouth, she rocked in place; stunned, she saw a flood of memories flash past behind her eyes, vivid, all rushing back to her at once...

Memories of the past night...

 _Memories of her and Maou..._

Her head was swimming, and her thoughts swirled, helplessly; unable to look away from him, now, clutching desperately at her mouth with both hands.

They _kissed_ …

 _They kissed!_

She saw herself _kissing_ him, _kissing Maou,_ her sworn enemy... Emi saw herself locking her lips hesitantly against his, she saw herself shifting in his _lap_ , _in his lap!_

Disbelieving, she just gaped at the sleeping demon King, blushing violently red and growing faintly lightheaded.

 _No... No way, Please no..._

She _begged_ herself, panicked and overcome, in her mind; terrified, she bit her trembling lower lip, breathless...

 _But the memories wouldn't stop..._

She saw Maou kissing her, now, gently but decisively at first, and then _fiercely_ … Savagely... She could see him _pushing her back against a wall_ , groping her _chest_ with one hand and _staring into her eyes_ , _passionately_ , he was _saying something_ but she _couldn't quite tell what,_ she couldn't _quite_ remember...

Her head ached _terribly_ , buzzing painfully, and she was helpless to ignore a rushing surge of bursting need, _of affection and desire_ , as he stared into her eyes, in her memories, and she trembled, panting, bright crimson...

The Hero just stared down at Maou, flushed and _utterly_ mortified, winded...

They _kissed_...

 _She kissed Maou...?_

Emilia could feel her face burning up, as the blush darkened on her cheeks.

 _Maou... Kissed her?_

For a moment, she was dead silent, as this just echoed through her mind, ringing quietly at her ears...

The righteous Hero didn't know how to _begin_ to process this, she didn't even know how to _proceed with the situation that was currently unfolding_... She just sat there, on Rika's bedroom floor, fidgeting, wide eyed; watching Maou as he slept on, horrified and a tiny bit exhilarated, somewhere in the back of her mind...

Maou was _attracted_ to her...?

 _Maou... Wanted her?_

Blushing furiously, she covered her face with both hands, burying her face in her palms, squeaking noiselessly, mortified and overwhelmed. She tried to control her breathing, tried to keep from waking him…

 _If that was true..._

No, it _was_ true... He'd _kissed_ her, after all... _He'd pushed her up against a wall, and looked at her_... With those _eyes_ , he'd looked at her with those... _Hungry, blinding eyes..._

He'd looked _hungry_...

Emilia tried to keep a handle on her breathing, almost hyperventilating. Somehow, she felt like she'd _skipped ahead in time_ , like she'd passed out last night, drunk, and woke up _years later..._

It wasn't like she never thought about Maou that way, she... She'd had certain _dreams_ about him, and...

A light blush dusted her cheeks, as she nibbled her fingernails; thoughts swimming, heart racing.

Sometimes, she wondered if she had _feelings_ for him, if she'd... If she had _fallen_ for him, fallen for Maou...

So... She _had_ thought about it before, thought about what might happen if they were _together_ , if they became lovers... _Of course_ she had, naturally she had... She'd wondered what might happen if he loved her, if he confessed to her, if he _desired_ her...

Blushing furiously, she considered this, eyes spinning.

Sure, she'd _thought_ about it, but... This was too much! It was _too much_ , just... Too _soon_ , she...

She hadn't been able to prepare her heart yet, she didn't even have an _answer_ , yet...!

 _She didn't even know how she felt about Maou, yet!_

Barely able to breathe, she watched Maou stir in his sleep, yawning; her pulse spiked, and she ground her teeth, holding her mouth shut tight, stifling a yelp... Eyes widening, alarmed, she stared at him, waiting with bated breath, but he just snoozed on; lying on his back on the thin carpet floor...

What would she say to him? What could she _possibly_ say?!

They were _enemies_ , _bitter enemies_ , archenemies even, so... How could they have _kissed?!_

Did she _really_ kiss Maou...? Did she _really_ look at Maou, with sweetness and affection, and _passion_ , burning in her eyes?

Emilia stilled again, hardly daring to breathe, not daring to move; for fear of waking him, and having to confront him, having to deal with him, given... What had happened...

The King of Hell shifted again, breathing lowly, but didn't wake up.

She exhaled, breathing a tense, terse sigh of a relief, eyes drifting shut; Emilia just shook her head slightly, exasperated, internally horrified, and moved to stand up, unsteadily.

 _What would he think? What would he say, when he woke up?_

What would Maou say, about all this?

 _Would he remember...?_

With wobbly knees, the Hero grunted, and forced herself up; using the nightstand as support, bracing herself. Emilia couldn't quite tell whether she wanted him to remember _everything_ about last night, remember _nothing_ about last night, _or be somewhere in between..._

She climbed to her feet, sighing, trying to calm her racing heartbeat and control the blush on her cheeks. The Hero still felt sick, and her stomach grumbled, protesting loudly.

 _Why is this happening?_

She hissed, grumbling, shutting her eyes; frowning severely and rubbing her stomach. Her dry throat burned, and she found she could still taste the liquor from last night...

Emilia turned away, sourly, intent on leaving the room and finding a glass of water; on her way to the door, however, it occurred to her that she hadn't checked the room for _Rika_ , yet...

 _It was Rika's bedroom, after all._

The Half-angel blinked, and checked the mattress, tilting her head.

The covers were strewn messily about, carelessly; halfway hanging off the side, and the sheets were _all_ out of sorts, but _Rika_ wasn't anywhere to be found in the mess of blankets and pillows.

Emilia absorbed this, for a moment, hesitantly and suspiciously; eyeing the way the comforter had been halfway dragged to the floor...

 _Almost as if... Two people_ had spilled out of bed, onto the floor _, while wrapped up in it..._

A moment of silence, as Emilia mused; contemplating this with wide eyes, faintly red...

The bedroom door flew open behind her, however, snapping the hero out of her pensive reverie.

"Helllloooooooo-!" Rika called out, joyously, into the room, flinging the bedroom door open; Emilia _shrieked_ , quietly, startled and jumping, as Maou twitched. He shifted on the floor, grumbling and stretching. "Good mooorning! Good morning, you two-"

"Rika-!?" Emilia cried, strangled, cursing up and down in her mind; without turning to face the older woman. The brunette cackled, delighted; covering her mouth sneakily with one hand as Maou yawned, sitting up and shaking his head a bit. The Hero saw Maou waking up, in the corners of her eyes, and felt like _screaming_. She whirled around, shrieking shrilly at her best friend. "What the hell, Rika!"

"What, I'm just checking In on you two! Just seeing if you were awake-!" The older woman snickered, gleefully. Her eyes glinted, mischievous, and she took an innocent step back as Emi glared daggers at her, blushing fiercely; Rika raised both hands up beside her, in mock - surrender. "I had to come check _eventually_ , didn't I?"

"T-That's..." Emi glowered, dizzily, glancing anxiously over at Maou, who was sitting up, and muttering something under his breath.

"What was that...?" Holding his temple in one hand, the Demon King spoke dangerously, in a low, dry voice; his eyes widened, and then narrowed, as he glanced groggily from Emilia to Rika, and then back to the Hero. "What?"

Maou trailed off, freezing, catching a Glimpse of the Hero; on her feet beside him, _wearing nothing but a lacy bra and thin panties_. He did a double take, and Emilia _squealed_ , furiously red, seeing his wide eyes trace her exposed body.

The hero dropped down to the floor, squatting for just an instant; covering her chest with both hands, screeching and squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Rikaaaa-!"

"Oh, my..." The brunette giggled, plainly delighted and smirking sneakily; taking taking a single step back, out the open bedroom door. "Maybe I should give you _love birds_ some time alone?"

Maou twitched again, wide eyed, and Emilia yelped, blushing furiously; standing back up, but keeping both hands tightly pressed over her breasts, trying to cover her chest and her lacy bra...

"L-Lovebirds-!" She squeaked, incredulously, voice tiny and shrill, and cracking. She sounded _very_ overcome, for a moment, before snapping at Rika. " _Lovebirds?!_ "

"Lovebirds...?" Maou repeated, quietly stunned; he winced, baffled for a moment, slouching. His eyes widened dramatically, however, suddenly alarmed, strangled, and he sat up straight, blinking. "Wait..."

Emilia, at a loss for words, peeked anxiously over at Maou; whining incoherently under her breath and still quivering in place, covering her chest. She glanced helplessly back and forth between the Demon King and the brunette, who was snickering in the doorway, devilishly, watching them and taking another small step backwards...

Maou covered his face with one hand, shaking, and peered out at Emilia through his fingers. She met his eyes, plainly terrified and blushing...

In his mind, he could _see_ her... _He could see her, last night..._

She was _blushing_ , _just like that_ , before he kissed her...

The King of Hell froze.

He _kissed_ her!

"Last night...!" Maou was reeling, whispering in a hoarse, horrified voice... Staring her in the eyes, twitching; Emilia just wailed nonsense, knees wobbly, looking poignantly, awkwardly away and blushing violently... "Last night, we-?!"

"Shhhhhhhh-!" Emilia squealed, hysterical, voice tight and high pitched, breathlessly and strangled. Maou stared, cut off, disbelieving and shaking faintly, from the Hero to Rika, with wide eyes...

The Brunette just shook her head, glowing and smug, as she shrugged; stepping all the way back out the bedroom door, into the hallway.

"Last night, indeed..." The brunette guffawed, delighted, tut-tutting them quietly and pursing her lips. She looked like Christmas had come early, eyeing the room, the bed, and her friends, finding them in disarray. "It looks like you two had fun..."

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? I really hope so!**

 **I'll get the next chapter up soon, I've already got it most of the story almost done!**

 **This one will get updates more frequently than Mirror or Searching Desperately for any Reason to Argue, or any of my other stories, for a while at least, assuming you like it and want more-**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there, I'm so happy to see you again! Thanks for lending me some of your time and attention, I hope you enjoy the new chapter~**

 **Pammesufree: Thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear that! Here's the next chapter, I hope it satisfies your cravings :)**

 **SSTrans: As always, I'm delighted to see you and read your feedback! I'm really glad that my recent work has been pleasing to you, I hope I can keep it up with this chapter and all my others-**

 **Guest: I really appreciate that, thank you!**

 **borgiaauditore de freenzi: Here you go! I'm so happy you wanted more, I was having a lot of fun with this story!**

 **Fendralor: Hey there Fendralor! I'm so happy to see your review, it means a lot to me that you've been reading and enjoying my stories. Thank you for taking the time to comment, and I'll be sure to keep up my writing, to continue making you happy with my work! I do try to keep my settings entertaining, and my writing style consistent, so it's wonderful to see someone comment that they're liking them! Thank you so much :D**

 **Wantingtoread: ;)**

 **Guest (Wantingtoread): That's so gratifying to hear, I hope you do end up liking where the story is headed! Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **Shadddzz3000: Wow, I really appreciate that man, thank you so much for taking the time to say that! Yes, She will absolutely work her way into the story!**

 **Thank you all so much, your feedback means the world to me! I hope you enjoy the new chapter~**

"Last night, indeed..." The brunette guffawed, delighted, tut-tutting them quietly and pursing her lips. She looked like Christmas had come early, eyeing the room, the bed, and her friends, finding them in disarray. "It looks like you two had fun..."

"Rika!" Emilia just whimpered, miserable; speechless and bright red, she glared desperately down at her toes, and sat down hard on the mattress behind her...

Maou just cursed; covering his mouth with one faintly tremoring hand, and looking at the wall beside him with wide eyes.

Somehow, he sounded both _enraptured_ and _transfixed_...

The king of Hell realized, furious, that he'd been staring at Emi's _ass_ this whole time, unable to look away, as she quivered in her lacy bra and tiny thong... He hadn't even _realized_ it, until she sat down...

"Okay, _fine_ , Fine-" Rika chuckled, bowing her head a bit, glancing wryly at them and turning half away, giggling. "I'll step out, give you two...Give you some _time alone_ -"

"Rikaaa!" Emi moaned, steaming red, pleading. She covered her face, weakly, with both hands; inconsolable, giving up on hiding her body.

"Now we'll have to hear _this_ shit every day..." Maou hissed, lowly, to himself, staggering slowly to his feet.

Emi squirmed in place, blushing madly. She was _well aware_ of Maou's eyes wandering her curves, against his will…

"Count on it..." The brunette descended into a fit of giggles, waving to them both. "I'll be in the kitchen, when you're ready... Making Coffee, if you want some-"

Rika took off, gaily, and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

Leaving Maou and Emi, _alone together_ , inside…

Silence.

 _Silence_... For a moment, nothing stirred. The joyful cacophony of the birds chirping outside seemed to echo through the room, weighty, and absorbed in the absurd tension.

The Demon King leaned slightly against the wall, on his feet now; trembling for a moment and shutting his eyes, briefly dizzy.

Emilia just watched him, flushed red, with wide eyes; anxiously nibbling her fingernails.

She found that she could not speak, strangled, fidgeting on the mattress. Her eyes flickered away for a moment, nervously and desperately, when he steadied himself, grimacing; Maou stood up properly, straightening his body, and exhaled, clearly troubled.

Emilia shivered when his blinding eyes landed on her. Absolutely speechless and wordless, blushing madly on the mattress, she stared away with wide eyes, unable to look at him.

 _The silence was deafening._

It was _Overwhelming_ , as both Maou and Emi were forced to wonder, privately, _just how much_ the other remembered about last night...

The mystery of their actions together last night was consuming them.

"Emilia." The King of Hell broke the silence, at last. Despite the strength in his voice, he sounded indecisive, and hesitant.

She squeaked something, miserable, under her breath; blinking, and still looking poignantly away, unable to face him...

"W-What... " The Hero stammered, nearly whispering, almost having a heart attack; shifting on the mattress, trying desperately to find her nerve.

Maou paused, as if second guessing himself; she met his eyes, with noiseless tears beginning to leak down her red cheeks.

Neither of them could tell whether she was crying from happiness, from fascination and joy, or from sheer terror and desperation.

Flashes of recollection danced in front of his mind's eye again, seeing himself kiss her, _kiss the Hero..._

He saw himself lock his lips over hers, forcefully, saw her leaning into him... Leaning up into him, with one foot off the ground, unsteadily, breathing raggedly halfway against a wall. He saw her kissing him back with all her energy, all her heart and soul, wrapping her arms around his neck…

He saw her panting, blushing red, as he trapped her tightly against him, kissing her lips again, kissing her mouth, heatedly... He remembered her _smell_ , her taste, _the feeling of her tender lips and the supple curves of her body_... He could _still feel_ her _tongue_ dancing against his, as she tilted her head back, opening her mouth wider and grinding her core against his erection, in a heated, whirling trance...

Maou was speechless, just staring at her; just staring, unable to look away.

For a moment, Emilia shuddered under the weight of his gaze; his eyes were blinding, oppressive...

"Well...?" The Hero whispered at last, in a small, squeaky voice, furiously red. Emi hugged herself under her breasts; staring, teary eyed, at the floor between them. "Maou...?"

"I kissed you." He answered, dryly, nodding; setting one hand on his shoulder. His eyes traced her body, her voluptuous curves, against his will.

"Yes you did." She whispered back, breathlessly and quietly, somewhat shrilly; unsteady, with a light blush dusting her cheeks. Staring squarely into his chest, she adjusted herself, utterly miserable and uncomfortable, on the bed; feeling his gaze scorching her exposed body, again... Somehow, she didn't make a move to cover herself.

 _Somehow, she wasn't sure she wanted to…_

He growled, eyes narrowing at her. "How did this happen...?"

"How did _what_ happen? What!" She snapped, hissing icily and blushing wildly. "How did you _kiss me-?!"_

"Yeah, how did I kiss you!" He snapped back, glaring at her with wide eyes.

Emilia fidgeted, gulping and swallowing heavily, bright red; flushed, she met his gaze again, still trembling faintly. "I... I don't know!"

She lied, desperately; touching her cheek with one hand, unfairly overwhelmed.

"Lies." He was speechless, wordless. "We both know."

He said, almost without really thinking about it.

A brief instant of _weighty_ silence, as the inevitable truth of this statement crashed down around them like the falling sky.

"T-That's… That's _not_ what I said!" She whispered, squeaking; highly alarmed, in a tiny, shrill and heady voice. Emilia trembled, lightheaded, very quickly meeting his eyes and looking hastily away, again. "I said I don't know!"

"You... Don't know?" He drawled, impatiently and unimpressed, looking away; it could not be clearer to both of them that he _knew she was lying_.

"That's... That's what I said!" She glanced away again too, breathless, anxiously tugging her braid. "I don't know! It just _happened_ , it just…!"

"You're lying and you know it, Emi." Maou grit his teeth, grinning faintly and still glaring down at her, tilting his head a bit. "Admit it now, save yourself the trouble-"

"Admit it?! Admit _what_? What do you want me to _say_ -!?" The poor Hero yelped, weakly. Dazed and blushing wildly, she _just couldn't tell_ what he _wanted_ from her, she couldn't tell if he wanted her to say _It happened because I probably secretly love you-_

Somehow, even _Maou_ couldn't tell if he wanted her to say something like that, _terrifyingly enough…_

"Don't we… Don't we hate each other?" The king of Hell managed to answer, at last, sounding very lost and weakly irritated.

"Ask yourself that...!" Furiously red, and very exasperated, quietly, she squeaked; shrill, and her voice cracked lamely. In a tight, high pitched tone, she went on. "Ask yourself, you kissed me first!"

"Did I...?" His eyes flashed at her, and she yelped, lamely, dropping her eyes to her toes again.

Brief silence. The birds chirped on, just outside the far window.

"Y-Yes...?" She almost whispered, utterly overcome.

Maou cursed. His memories were still too _fuzzy_ , and he couldn't remember... "Maybe."

"You… You _did_! You kissed me first!" Emilia wheezed, defensively; fidgeting lamely on the bed and looking anxiously away. " _Moron_! Pervert-!"

"You _let_ me kiss you, then!" The King if Hell countered, touching the bridge of his nose, coolly; his voice was tinged with wild chaos and desperation, however, giving away his true feelings. "You still let me kiss you, what's up with that-!?"

"I know! I don't know!" She whimpered, choked up and strangled. Utterly miserable, she wrung her hands together, desperately. "You pushed me up against a wall! H-How lewd is that!?"

Maou hissed, eyes flashing and narrowing at her, rocked by vivid bursts of memories from last night. "That's _not_ lewd, Emilia!"

"It is so! It _is_ lewd, you… You grabbed my breasts!" She squeaked, still mortified and blushing furiously, meeting his eyes.

"What breasts-!?" Maou snapped back, wildly, somewhat on tilt; covering his face with one hand again, and staring down at her through his fingers.

Emilia shrieked, blushing violently, and hurled a nearby pillow at his face. _"You found them perfectly well last night, didn't you?!"_

Maou just growled back at her, under his breath, snagging the pillow out of the air in front of his face.

He turned slightly, smouldering, and glared into the far wall.

For a moment, they were both dead silent, with the crushing, oppressive atmosphere and sexual tension swirling between them, constantly rising, asphyxiating. Dizzied, Emilia just swayed lightly in place, with the blush darkening on her face, and Maou tossed the pillow gently back to her, speechless; watching her with wide eyes, unable to look away.

"This is really happening…" He said at last, under his breath, as if finally beginning to grasp the enormity of the situation.

"W-Well… Well, it's not a _dream_ ," She whispered back, voice warbling lightly; still a bit wobbly, sitting upright on the bed and feeling a lot like _jelly_. "If that's what you're asking-"

"As if I dream about you." He sneered, twitching; still watching her with wide eyes. The hero fell silent, strangled; blushing violently before looking nervously away.

For a moment, she looked like she couldn't speak, mouth opening ineffectively, and then closing again.

"Don't you…?" She said at last, weakly; as if unable to believe what she was saying.

Maou just stared at her, disbelieving, for a moment; stared at her profile, at her gorgeous, brilliantly red face, as she looked poignantly, awkwardly into the far corners of the room…

"Of course I do." He answered, in a low, dry voice. She trembled, visibly shaken, still staring awkwardly away, fixedly, before shivering and hugging herself, under her breasts… Looking back over at him, at his chest, and then squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"I dream about you too…" She admitted, in a tiny, terrified voice. "All the time."

An Unsettling quiet rang through the room, echoing endlessly in the span of a single moment.

Maou and Emi just existed together, in absolute, haunting silence for a moment; in the overwhelming, mind-blowing silence, the intimate silence, that had settled over them.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'm just having a TON of fun with this story, and I've got most of the next few chapters already written out, I just need to edit them and then I'll put them up ASAP. I also have the next chapters of "Mirror" and "Searching Desperately" queued up, and will post those ASAP as well. I'm not sure whether i'll be posting the next chapter of this first, or the next "Mirror" chapter first, but one way or the other, The next chapters of this and "Mirror" will both be posted within a week or so!  
**

 **Please, let me know what you think! I'll be eternally in your debt!**

 **See you in the next update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again, Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **Dcampbell0610: Thank you so much, mate! I hope you like the direction the story is going in, I actually have another, sort of similar story that I'll post at some point that plays out a bit differently too, so keep on the look out if you're interested :D**

 **Justinsj5: Of course! Here's the next chapter for you, I'm so glad that cliffhanger worked for you! :)**

 **wantingtoread: :D Thank you so much for saying so, as always I'm delighted to see your feedback :D**

 **SSTrans: As always, i'm thrilled to see your comments :) I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Shadddzz3000: Absolutely! You know it x) Thank you so much for saying so, mate, I can't thank you enough :D**

 **borgiaauditore de freenzi: Yes, that's exactly what I was going for~ I'm glad it did come off as unexpected, I'm actually working on another story thats kind of similar to this one, except it takes longer for any confession stuff to happen and it also takes a different path XD I hope you end up liking them both!**

 **Eramis8: I know, right?! xD**

 **Thank you all so much, I really appreciate it! You guys are the best ~**

"As if I dream about you." He sneered, twitching; still watching her with wide eyes. The hero fell silent, strangled; blushing violently before looking nervously away.

For a moment, she looked like she couldn't speak, mouth opening ineffectively, and then closing again.

"Don't you…?" She said at last, weakly; as if unable to believe what she was saying.

Maou just stared at her, disbelieving, for a moment; stared at her profile, at her gorgeous, brilliantly red face, as she looked poignantly, awkwardly into the far corners of the room…

"Of course I do." He answered, in a low, dry voice. She trembled, visibly shaken, still staring awkwardly away, fixedly, before shivering and hugging herself, under her breasts… Looking back over at him, at his chest, and then squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"I dream about you too…" She admitted, in a tiny, terrified voice. "All the time."

Maou and Emi just existed together, in absolute, haunting silence for a moment; in the overwhelming, mind-blowing silence, the intimate silence, that had settled over them.

Bewildered, Maou just nodded, speechlessly, and Emi blinked, baffled, glowing bright red.

"Why is this happening?" The king of Hell tried to get the situation under control again, highly disconcerted; moving slightly in place, shifting his weight. "Why are we talking like this…?"

"I don't know!" She half-whispered, half-wailed, covering her face with both hands, utterly miserable and flushed red. "I don't _know_ , Okay? Why did you kiss me-?!"

Maou just twitched, glaring at her. "Back to this…?"

He turned slightly in place, thoughts racing; she was gorgeous, she was _so beautiful_ , and she was still in her _underwear_ , posed suggestively on the mattress, breathless...

 _Had she always been so sexy?_

"…" Emilia couldn't seem to speak, lightheaded; _well aware_ that they were going in circles. She just looked up at his eyes, weakly, blushing and nibbling her fingernails.

"What happened to our clothes?" Maou said, at last, dryly; changing the subject when she failed to reply. Emilia exhaled an audible, terse sigh of relief; as the _unbelievable_ atmosphere of sexual tension dimmed a bit, giving her some breathing room.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help wondering, though…

"They're... They must be around here..." She covered her bra again, with one forearm, sniffing and blushing furiously. The hero inhaled a shaky breath, a bit indignant and still off-balance. "Somewhere. Just... Look, or something."

He grinned, flatly, tilting his head a bit and glaring away. "Of course, it's _my_ job to find your damn tights?"

"You just want me to get up, so you can stare at my ass again!" She squeaked back.

"Maybe don't take your clothes off so quickly, next time!" He hissed, eyes narrowing at her.

"What _next time_ , jackass!" She shrieked, quietly, indignant; staring hotly at the far corners of the room. "And you probably _tore them off_ , didn't you? I Bet you _stripped_ me, perverted demon-!"

Maou froze, twitching.

Emilia stopped short as well, breath catching _very suddenly_ in her throat; winded, she interrupted herself with a little gasp.

Silence.

The room was abruptly _cold_ …

Emilia felt a _blast_ of cold air wash over her body; she shivered, eyes wide and locked on him.

 _Maou didn't move;_ he wasn't _moving_ , staring away at the window, as if trapped in his racing thoughts. She realized, horrified, that his _immeasurable magic power_ was unconsciously cooling the room, in response to his emotional state…

The Hero and the Demon King remained there, unmoving, in silence, for a terrifying moment.

She was suddenly beset by feelings of _intense_ regret, and wished _immediately_ that she'd _never opened her mouth_ …

Maou turned slowly, facing her again with wide eyes.

Even _she_ could see that there was _terror_ in his face...

Time seemed to slow.

"Emilia..." Maou managed, voice cracking, trembling. She could _feel_ her heart _leaping_ in her chest, and touched her left breast with both hands. "Did I...?"

He didn't finish his sentence, dizzied, but…

Somehow, she knew _exactly_ what he was trying to say.

"Maou... It's _okay_ -" She whispered back, breathlessly; speechless, covering her faintly red face with both hands and trembling… Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, very suddenly; this had all happened too _quickly_ , out of _nowhere_ … She didn't mean to _accuse_ him of anything, she was just… Just trying to be _snarky_ , as usual, and now…

She just wanted to _reassure him_ , now, but the words were escaping her… Slipping through her fingers, in her mind, the more she _desperately_ tried to catch hold of the right combination of phrases.

"Did I… Rape you?" His voice was hollow, terrified, and the _distress_ … _The_ _agony_ in his voice was _impossibly painful_ for her to hear.

Somehow, Emilia _couldn't help_ wanting to reassure him, she wanted to reassure him _so badly,_ she could see it in his eyes, _how terrified he was_ that he _really might have violated her_ , against her will...

"Emilia!" He covered his face with one hand, again, staring out at her, wildly, through his fingers. Frost was beginning to coat the windowpanes, beside them. "Did I… _Tell me_ , tell me the truth!"

The angel exhaled, dizzied.

She could hardly _remember_ , she... She _couldn't really remember_ , what had happened last night… She knew they kissed, they kissed a _lot_ , but...

 _What else? Did anything else happen?_

Her blood was cold; it was _ice_ in her _veins_ , and the Hero swayed, numb, in place for a moment. She wanted _so badly_ to speak, but she felt so weak, so dizzy… Flustered, she couldn't _believe_ how much it was _affecting_ her, _to see how badly he wanted to have respected her…_

"Tell me now!" He almost screamed, but his voice was weak, and cracking desperately. Eyes wide, wild, he watched her, _despair screaming in his heart_. He couldn't _bear_ it, _if he violated her…_

 _If he raped her, an angel, how could he live?_

She was…

She was _Emilia_ , she was the most _beautiful_ , _pure_ being that _ever existed…_

"No…N-No, Maou, you didn't… You didn't-" The hero tugged her hair, desperately, looking anxiously away. Her voice trembled, but she managed to inject a decent amount of resolution and confidence into her words.

The horror and despair in his eyes seemed to grow, however, spiraling out of control; he managed to keep a straight face, speechless.

"You're lying…" He said at last, almost calmly, despite the unbearable pain.

"M-Maou-" She answered, voice no more than a whisper… Eyes wide, she looked up at his face, searching _desperately_ for the right words; wracking her brain to find them.

"I really did…" He finished, despairing and almost overcome. His voice was low.

Emilia trembled, helpless; highly alarmed. She nibbled her fingernails some more, white as a ghost, with a bright scarlet blush tinting her face; eyes flickering up to Maou again, as he watched her, horrified.

 _The despair and self-loathing in his face was agonizing to her._

 _It was killing her._

"Maou...It wasn't like that." She did her best to keep her voice even, failing utterly. She could hear how _shrill_ she sounded, how weak…

"Emilia." He just said back, faintly; dazed, and covering his mouth with one hand, tremoring. "Emilia..."

The room had suddenly become _unbearable_ ; it was _almost painful_ , the sheer, _massive_ strength of the _raging feelings and raw emotions swirling between them_. She opened her mouth again, trying desperately to speak, dizzied.

"Maou… E ven if you did, even if you did…" She managed, voice unbearably high pitched and airy, tight; she was blushing furiously, now. "I definitely consented, so… So you don't have to feel bad-"

"Why would you have _consented_ -" He hissed back, eyes narrowing at her, coolly furious.

"I definitely did…" She choked, whimpering and _utterly_ mortified. "I was kissing you back, right?"

"How is that relevant, Emilia-!"

"How is it _irrelevant_?!" She yelped back, flustered, stuttering. "So… So stop feeling bad!"

" _Stop feeling bad_ -?" His voice was climbing now, disbelieving; his heart was torn, wrenching pain flooding his chest, and his stomach was in knots. Distressed, he set one hand against his face. "Kissing isn't the same as sex, why are you _covering_ for me, Emi-"

She fell briefly silent, blushing furiously, and wheezed a little; trembling, under her breath. Her heart was fluttering wildly. "B-Because, moron…"

She trailed off for a moment, helpless.

 _She couldn't believe what she was about to say._

"Because… Moron, I can remember _one thing_ about last night, at least."

He stopped in place, freezing up. Stock still, he just watched her, eyes wide; the room was full of icy air, like a storm was brewing in the tense atmosphere between them…

"I… wanted to please you." She whispered, in a tiny voice, furiously red. Her eyes drifted down, to the floor between them, blushing madly.

He was silent, _dead_ _silent_ ; mind-boggled, the king of demons stared into her face.

Breathless, she choked on her breath, stammering.

 _She just could not believe what she was saying to her mortal enemy…_

"I… I definitely let you do whatever you wanted to me… " She managed, at last, overcome. Blushing, she peeked out at him through her fingers, covering her red face with both hands.

It could _not_ be more obvious that Maou was struggling to process this, struggling to process the fact that she had just _said_ this…

He was _absurdly_ aroused, all of a sudden, and conflicting feelings raged in his chest.

" _Please_ me… Don't give me that," He sounded both incredible pained, and incredibly aroused. "I _must_ have forced you, No… I _must_ have pressured you, I _must_ have…"

"F-For all we know, I begged for it…" She answered, in a tiny, shrill and trembling voice. She could _feel_ herself burying her _dignity and self-respect_ , and almost wished the ground would swallow her up… The Hero took both hands off her red face, mortified, and wrapped them around her neck, shifting on the bed and glancing away, breathless and exhaling. Two brilliant, noiseless teardrops leaked from her eyes, down her cheeks, glistening. She was almost smiling, shakily and unsteadily.

Emilia was blushing _wildly_ , now, violently red.

"…!" Maou just twitched, watching her, overcome. A raging, _bitter_ storm of conflicting, tumultuous emotions roiled inside him, like a hurricane in his chest.

Neither of them could speak for a moment.

"Am I wrong…?" She whispered, voice so tiny and frail that she almost wasn't speaking at all, furiously red.

He seemed consumed by this question for a moment, as warring emotions struggled in his eyes, flickering through his expression.

"Emilia… My feelings are dangerous, right now." He said, finally, lowly; in a hoarse, dazzling voice, that shook her to her very core… It was so unbelievably _mesmerizing_ , to her, and _attractive_ to her, that she actually _mewled quietly_ , moaning weakly, under her breath, eyes locked on his.

"I know..." She said, breathless and dizzy. The hero reached up with both hands, tugging her braid nervously; unable to tear her eyes away from his blinding aura of sexual energy and silent charisma. "I can see it in your eyes."

He laughed, dangerously, quietly; shutting his eyes and covering his face. "This is madness. You should be running from me, from this room..."

"…I'm not scared." She breathed, faintly lightheaded.

"You should be." He grinned, miserable, glaring away, off to the side. The swelling atmosphere of affection was still surging and flooding the room, between them… Disdainfully, he glowered at the mirror towards the far side of Rika's Bedroom. "Even if you consented, I'm a monster for violating an angel…"

Emilia blinked, sitting up straight; jumping a bit, she exhaled. Strange feelings were still swirling around in her mind, in her breast, and her heart hammered… Flushed, her body was humming, her every nerve lighting up as her thoughts whirred around. Blushing furiously, she muttered something under her breath.

"Maybe… Maybe you didn't."

He twitched again, staring at her.

"Maybe you didn't, Maou… " She repeated, breathlessly. Somehow, she couldn't tell whether she'd be _happy_ or _terribly disappointed_ if he really _hadn't_ taken her virginity…

She knew that she at least wanted to _remember it,_ to remember him… If he really did take her first time, To remember the feeling of him taking her body, of them being connected…

 _And she was mortified about it._

But, somehow, her body was also reacting, _delighted_ , pleased, to the idea that he might have _already made her his_ … The man she hated most in the world, Despite the unbelievable humiliation, and the bubbling hatred for him still whirling about through her mind, thinking of him _penetrating_ her, _thinking that he might have been inside her_ , that he may have… finished inside her, _impregnated_ her…

 _It was driving her crazy._

 _It was driving her absolutely crazy, with terror and excitement and humiliation and disbelief…_

And in the back of her mind, she could still hear herself telling him that she wanted _to please him…_ Telling him that she might have _begged for it!_

"Maybe I didn't, Emilia?" His voice was cool, and low. Dryly, he made a big show of glancing down at her state of undress, and his own. He looked, poignantly, over at the messy bed, which was still in disarray.  
She blushed, scarlet red, still anxiously tugging her hair.

 _Maou was wearing his briefs, and nothing else..._

Breathless, her gaze darted down to her own body, to her own nudity. _She was wearing her underwear..._

Just her underwear?

Emi raced through the possibilities, desperate and blushing furiously.

Maou had kissed her... They had kissed, and he had wanted her...

 _He'd wanted her..._

Did he take her?

 _Did she give herself to Maou...?_

She was breathless, flushed, struck mute and dumb.

She could remember the feeling of her body, Hot and disoriented, and sweaty, glowing red, pressed tightly up against him... She could remember them being all tangled up each other, probably naked, she could remember that _so clearly_ , but...

She couldn't remember any _pain_ , she couldn't remember him _penetrating her_ , she couldn't remember... She couldn't remember them having sex.

Blushing furiously, she cleared her throat, half-lamely.

"Yeah…Maybe you didn't."

"Is that right?" He answered, at last, somewhat icily, coolly.

"Y-Yes. Just… Think about it-"

"I've thought about it plenty." The king of hell paused, as some strange mix of emotions flickered through his expression.

Emi fidgeted, bright red. "I know, it looks… I know it looks like we definitely did… _it_ …"

Her voice choked, and she trailed off, mortified, blushing violently. He met her eyes, casting her a slight sidelong glance, grinning wickedly, despite himself. Unbelievably humiliated, she shook her head, and tried to go on, voice warbling faintly. "I know how it looks, but…"

"We… We woke up in our underwear, Maou." She managed, at last, calming her voice as best she could; furiously red, peeking up at him. The King of Hell lowered his eyes to hers again, before tilting his head. "We didn't wake up naked."

He blinked, and fixed his eyes on her lacy bra, her panties…

The Demon King seemed to consider this, nodding, hesitantly, after a moment.

"I'd be naked for sure…" She blushed, wringing her hands and looking down at her lap.

He shifted a bit in place, as this registered in his mind.

Maou's eyes narrowed at her, and he grinned. "All right… That may be."

" _May_ be..?" She went on, piping up in a squeaky voice, flustered and mildly frustrated. She glared up at him, into his face. "Oh, please. I _know_ you, jackass."

"Really, now…" His eyes flashed, glimmering at her. She choked on her breath, staring hastily into the far side of the room; despite herself, she was _relieved_ to see Maou acting like _himself_ again. The room seemed to be warming up… "What do you know about me?"

The hero hesitated, struggling to gather her courage, red-faced.

"I know…You would've probably stripped me naked, right…?" She offered, half-lamely; in a small voice, blushing furiously. "If you were going to take my virginity."

The king of Demons laughed, and his eyes drifted shut. "No doubt."

"See?! I _told_ you!" She hissed, under her breath, fidgeting in place. A few stray rays of blinding sunlight leaked in through the shaded window, illuminating the Angel on the bed. Maou peered at her, eyes cracking back open, in his peripherals. "You Pervert! M-Moron!"

 _She was truly beautiful, he cursed to himself in his mind._

"Fair enough. I don't think I can deny it, at this point."

"I'm shocked that you aren't trying." She muttered, huffing, still faintly scarlet. "Are you satisfied?"

"Apparently not." Maou grinned, wickedly, meeting her eyes. "But it's too late now."

Emilia squeaked, flushed. "Can we just get some coffee, you think..? I'd like to get on with the day!"

"Join Rika in the kitchen?" He wondered aloud, musing; he took a single step towards the door. "You'll need your clothes for that."

Emilia stopped short, freezing in place; halfway up off the bed, she twitched, and fumbled for a moment, glowing red again. Shutting her eyes, with a vein throbbing in her forehead, she growled something incomprehensible under her breath.

"What was that?" Maou chuckled, already feeling much better.

"Do you… Do you see them anywhere?" Emilia hissed, somewhat contrite, covering her lacy bra with both hands, freshly humiliated again. "Are they on the floor, or something…?"

"Not really." He took another step towards the bedroom door, shoving it open; his eyes drifted, content, shut. "Hey, Rika-?"

A moment of brief quiet, as the Demon King called out for the older woman, down the hallway.

Emi just fidgeted in place, awkwardly, faintly red.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help _wondering_ if Rika knew anything else about what they'd _really_ done last night… _She was halfway excited, halfway terrified to find out._

"Yeah…?" The reply came from around the living room, in the Kitchen. "You need your clothes?"

"You took them?!" Emi exploded, furiously crimson. She stalked out into the hallway, still covering her chest with both hands and glaring murderously towards the far end of the apartment.

"I picked them up off the floor this morning-" Rika Called back, pleasantly. "I figured they needed a good washing."

Maou twitched, with the grin flickering on his face. Emi seized for a moment, blinking. Flushed, she cried out in protest.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it?**

 **I really hope so! Keep a look out for the next chapter, It'll be up within the week or so!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be grateful forever :D**

 **See you in the next chapter-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Example-V: Hey there, gang! It's lovely to see you all again, I'm back with an update for "Missing Pictures"! I do hope you like it, I wasn't able to sink much time into this one, so It won't be as polished as my better stories, BUT, I'm glad to say that the next chapters of this story should be at my higher quality levels again! As you all know I've been living on my writing income alone, but I've been picking up some new sponsors, and people seem to be buying my work, so that means more and more time do this! And the more fanfiction time, the happier I am!  
**

 **Strauberry23: Thank you so much! I really appreciate that, I do try to keep the characters consistent the best I can... At least within the context of the story I'm putting together!**

 **KOMQueen: It's such a pleasure to see you again, KOM. I'm delighted to hear that you thought It was funny, and, well, as for the update, I know it's... Insanely late, but I've had a lot going on~! I did get to update Mirror first, though, so I hope that makes up for it! I actually put a lot of effort into the most recent Mirror chapter, and so I'm kinda hoping so :D**

 **Dcampbell0610: Yes, that's exactly right! That's the idea, you know, so I'm glad it's working :D Don't worry, all those questions will be answered!**

 **Mellowspiritt: I know, right?!**

 **Mellowspiritt: Thank you for that :D**

 **wantingtoread: Aahahhaa, I'm glad you think the last chapter was so funny, I don't tend to put all that much humor into all my stories. There's always at least some, but it's true that I went pretty heavy on the humor for this story, in chapter 3 :D**

 **SSTrans: Yes, it's curious, isn't it? What could have possibly happened? I suppose we'll have to wait and see :D Thank you again for all your praise, It means a lot to me!**

 **JustinSJ5: Aaha, yeah? Well, here you go! This is what happens next :)**

 **thejoey46: Oh my goodness, that sort of review makes my whole day, honestly. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to say that, I'll do my best to keep it up, and hold the title down!**

 **Guest: :)**

 **Borgiaauditore da Freenzi: Thank you! Good idea!**

 **Noirship: Ahahahahaha. Wonderful to see you again, as always. I find myself in complete agreement, really :)**

 **A.D Fields: Oh, thank you so much! That means so much to me, it really does. I love getting reviews like this! I hope you see this and like the new chapter, and, if you do, check out the new Mirror Chapter if you haven't already! I was able to put a lot of effort into that one, so it's my better quality level of writing XD**

 **Fendralor: XD Yeah, tell me about it! Oh, and thank you!**

 **Thank you all so much, your time and support mean the world to me!**

Emi just fidgeted in place, awkwardly, faintly red.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help _wondering_ if Rika knew anything else about what they'd _really_ done last night… _She was halfway excited, halfway terrified to find out._  
"Yeah…?" The reply came from around the living room, in the Kitchen. "You need your clothes?"

"You took them?!" Emi exploded, furiously crimson. She stalked out into the hallway, still covering her chest with both hands and glaring murderously towards the far end of the apartment.

"I picked them up off the floor this morning-" Rika Called back, pleasantly. "I figured they needed a good _washing_."

Maou twitched, with the grin flickering on his face. Emi seized for a moment, blinking. Flushed, she cried out in protest.

"Cool it, Emi! I have them right here, with your coffee." The Brunette called back, teasing.

The Hero stormed off, down the hall, muttering violently, darkly to herself the whole way, and Maou just grinned; shaking his head, he made to follow her.

He waited a moment outside the kitchen, however, pausing in the hallway with a small grin curving his lips... Ever a student of experience. The Demon King allowed a few seconds for her to trip and fall over something, smash some plates, or spill the coffee. When the coast seemed clear, The King of Hell rounded the hallway corner, stepping into the kitchen proper.

For his troubles, he was blinded, instantly, by the glimmering sunlight streaming in through the open window; Maou grunted something, pained, covering his eyes with one forearm.

 _Hangovers are no joke, seriously..._

At the small table in the kitchen center, Rika was already chewing on Breakfast; bacon and eggs, with some light toast. Emilia hopped on one foot beside her, trying desperately to squeeze into her tights and button up her skirt.

He watched the angel, mirthless, plotting a careful path around her. _Miraculous that she hasn't fallen and broken anything, yet. At this hour of the morning, with no coffee in her...  
_

"Lovely day, isn't it?" The brunette snickered, snapping him out of his brief reverie; shoving a small mug of hot coffee across the table at Maou. The Demon King accepted it gratefully, albeit still somewhat reticent, trying to gather his mental energy for the battle of wits he knew was shortly to come.

Indeed, it was difficult to _imagine_ a greater handicap than the throbbing hangover he was currently dealing with.

"To be sure." He answered, dryly. Maou didn't even try to sound convincing. "Thanks for washing our stuff."

"Oh, You're _welcome_ …" The older woman sneered, slyly, sparing Emilia a quick glance, not unnoticed; behind them, the angel was still sliding her shirt on, fuming. "I figured, given what you two did at the _party_ last night… Well, you'd have gotten these clothes all _sweaty_..."

Maou just twitched, eyeing the older woman, but Emi froze, instantly, in place. She stared, _horrified_ , over at her coworker, still in the process of tugging her shirt down.

"Party, huh…?" Maou answered, keeping his cool, very deliberately. His eyes flashed, and Rika winced, giggling.

" _S-Sweaty_ -?!" Emi yelped, not nearly as tactful; immediately flushed and highly alarmed. "What were we _doing_?! What did we _do_!"

Rika ignored the Hero summarily, who looked hysterical, and answered Maou instead; eyeing the King of Hell evenly, gleefully. "Of course, don't you remember…? The celebration. The party, for Emi's promotion."

Maou swore he could see a knowing glint in her eyes. "Emi got a promotion?"

Rika cackled, plainly enjoying this whole affair _way_ too much.

"What did we _dooo!_ " Emi went on, wailing; _utterly_ uninterested in this news, of her own professional advancement.

Just hearing her _voice_ caused him to wince, it sounded _cute,_ somehow.

No... it was worse than that. Maou held his head in one hand, despondent. Her voice sounded _adorable_ , suddenly, and it triggered... A _boundless Wellspring_ of drunken memories, A whirlwind of her sensations, images, sounds... Her grinding against him, moaning, throatily, as he groped her, and kissed her neck... The King of Hell couldn't ignore them, now, and they buzzed about restlessly inside his head.

That flooding swarm of visions, of him kissing Emilia, _holding Emilia_... Against his will, he caught the Hero's eye, and she flushed, staring poignantly away.

"Oh, _well_ … Now that you _mention_ it…" Rika's eyes narrowed at them, mischievously. She cleared her throat, faking a dainty cough and covering her mouth with one hand. "I can't actually seem to _remember_ , what you two did…"

" _Really_." Maou's eyes narrowed right back at her, suspiciously, but coolly. Emi, on the other hand, practically squealed.

"Bullshit, you _totally_ remember!"

"I don't, I really don't!" The brunette giggled, waving them down; clearly lying. "I'm quite hungover too, you know… We _all_ had a lot to drink."

"And you can't remember a thing? _Such_ a liar!" Emi wailed, miserable, fixing her shirt, steaming red. She snagged her coffee mug up off the table, sipping it; highly flustered and frustrated. "Just _Tell us, come on_!"

Rika watched them, carefully, plotting; for a moment, she said nothing, and then stretched, chuckling playfully. " _Welllll_ … I suppose, if you _really_ want to know…"

Emi fell silent, frozen, and even Maou blinked, hearing something devilish in the tone of her voice. He leaned curiously in over the table, just slightly… almost despite himself.

The older woman smirked, and pulled her purse up onto her lap from the floor beside her; fishing around inside it for a moment, looking for something and humming lightly all the while.

Maou and Emi watched, nonplussed, in tense silence.

You could hear a pin drop, by the time, a moment later, Rika grinned, triumphantly, and withdrew a small disposable camera from her handbag. Emi blinked, and Maou tilted his head.

The brunette set the camera down on the table between them, smiling villainously and saying nothing.

Silence.

Emilia looked bamboozled, but even before Rika could open her mouth to explain, Maou felt a chilling cold begin to grip his heart, running down his spine...

Sheer, unadulterated _terror_ had suddenly _consumed him…_

He opened his mouth to speak, but failed; closing it again, immediately, with ice in his blood.

"What… What?" The hero looked lost, uncomprehending. She picked up the disposable camera in both hands, turning it around; appraising it, soundlessly.

"You can't be serious." Maou managed, covering his eyes with one hand.

Rika laughed, gleeful; poking the camera with one finger, and glancing up into Emi's confused face. "I'm _very_ serious… Last night, I remember, I took a few _pictures_ of you two... You know, I think it was _Just_ before you two went into my room together... For the _night_ …"

Maou could feel his face contorting. Frowning severely, he managed to say "No."

"Yes, yes… I did! And you know what…" Rika giggled on, consumed by a cackling delight. "I can remember… I remember that you two were doing _something_ , together… "

Maou just watched her, with wide eyes, glaring. "No…"

"Something worth taking pictures of…" The Brunette finished, victoriously. She leaned back in her chair, folding her legs.

Emilia looked utterly aghast, now, holding the camera tightly in both hands. Maou sipped his coffee, twitching.

For a moment, the Hero looked like she might just smash the camera on the floor. Mind-boggled, and blushing bright red, she slowly, slowly, looked down at the box… Processing this, struggling with this, as her mind ran wild, filling in the blanks.

What might it _show_? What would the _pictures show?_

It could be _anything_ , right...?

No... No, no way. It was Maou _touching_ her, for _sure_... It was definitely her being _touched_ by _Maou_ , or... Or her _touching_ _Maou_.

Her mind was going fuzzy, now, as furious heat flooded her face, her breast, setting a strange tingling between her legs...

 _Was she recorded on film, in this box, kissing Maou with all her heart?_

 _Was she recorded, in this tiny box, moaning, bright red, with Maou's hands all over her, roaming her body, hungry for more...?_

 _Did this tiny box hold pictures of him fondling her body, touching her everywhere... Making her body a toy in his hands, As she cried and panted, furiously red..._

Her heartbeat hammered, throbbing in her temples. She swallowed a heavy breath, eyes wide; the hero was lost in her fantasies, consumed by swirling heat, bits and pieces of drunken memories... Emilia touched her brow, horrified, mortified, absolutely terrified, but unable to stop.

 _What if she was recorded, in this box, pleasuring Maou... With her Mouth, pleasuring Maou! What if she was! It could be!_

Would she die? Would she just kill herself, if she was... If she _was_?

No, even worse... If she was _recorded_ , in this box, _sucking Maou's dick_... And Maou _saw it?_

Flustered, and fidgeting, she just considered this; for a moment, visualizing it in her mind.

Breathless, she almost squealed something, incoherent and reaching for her throat with both hands...

 _She couldn't help wondering if there was evidence in this tiny box of Maou looking at her, with lustful eyes..._

 _With love in his gaze..._

"… _What_?" She squeaked, at last. Her eyes were fixed on the tiny plastic box, now; as if mesmerized…

"You can have it, Emilia." The brunette gloated, snickering into her raised coffee mug. "If you want, you can get the pictures developed, and see for yourself…"

"No. No, no way-" The Demon king growled, under his breath; terrified. Terrified of the truth, terrified to see the contents of the camera's film…

Emilia was frozen, standing, stock still, in place; just staring down at the camera in her hands… She looked like the weight of this, of deciding this, was too much for her fragile heart.

"S-Should we…?" The hero looked up, at last, meeting Maou's wide eyes. Her voice was small, and tentative, but the temptation was just _too great_. Somehow, she _couldn't resist_ , she absolutely _had to know_... She _had_ to see it...

"No. Absolutely not!"  
"You _should_." Rika goaded, rubbing her chin. "How could you live with yourselves, just wondering…?"

"She's… She's right, Maou-" Emilia trembled, morbid curiosity beginning to scream up in her breast... Accelerating her heartbeat...

"She is not right!" He hissed back, overwhelmed. "We can wonder just fine!"

"Well, I understand…" Rika snickered again, shrugging. For a moment, she just nibbled on some bacon; shutting her eyes, evidently deep in thought. "If you prefer that… We'll just forget about it, then."

Maou froze, twitching. His blood ran cold, and he hated himself for it.

He hated himself.

But he couldn't help wondering...

What would the pictures show?

 _Were they pictures of Emilia, in his lap, kissing him desperately, as though her life depended on it...?_

 _Were they pictures of him pushing her down, kissing her savagely, as she moaned and gasped...?_

What would he do, if they did...? COuld he bear seeing such a thing?

Could he stand to see such a thing, and still think of Emilia as anything but a woman he loved...? She was his enemy! His greatest nemesis, and yet...

 _There was a fire in his mind, in his heart... He could feel his chest tighten, as scattered fragments of his drunken memories flashes past in his mind's eye..._

 _Did that camera contain pictures of Emilia on her knees, pleasuring him with her mouth... licking him, struggling to accept him into her throat...  
_

Visualizing this, even just thinking of it, seemed to snap a circuit in his mind, overloading his brain.

It's Emilia. It's Hero.

 _But if he saw himself, saw himself loving her..._

He struggled to use his logic, his common sense. That wouldn't make sense, would it...? Or did it make sense...? Rika said she took the pictures before they were alone together, in her room... But...

 _He knew he had memories of them tangled up together in Rika's bed... He was pretty sure they were both naked..._

 _What if those pictures showed Emilia, sighing, delighted, in his arms... What if they showed the Hero of Ente isla, wearing an expression of pure love for the Demon Lord..._

For a moment, nothing moved in the Kitchen.

The Hero, The Demon King, and The Brunette just stared across at one another; unsure, terrified, and smug.

It was like a game of chess. A game of horrifying, emotional chess.

And the two most powerful individuals on Earth were losing badly to a brunette salarywoman.

"Forget about it…?" Maou wrestled with himself, with his feelings.

On the one hand, if he and Emilia went to develop the pictures, it might reveal something _truly_ ungodly… But could they really just pretend it never happened?

Did he even _want_ to pretend it never happened…?

Emi gulped, swallowing a heavy breath. She looked down at the camera again, unsteadily; setting it on the table in front of her, hesitant.

"What do you think…? We should just forget about it, right…?" Rika murmured, sweetly, and made a huge show of opening her purse, reaching for the camera again…

Emi jumped a bit, fidgeting a bit in place, faintly red; she grabbed the camera again, picking it back up, anxiously, in a highly defensive posture.

Maou just watched, with a foreboding, _growing_ sense of _dread_ flooding his heart.

Rika locked eyes with Emilia, smug; The Hero trembled, holding on to the camera, so tightly that the cheap plastic creaked.

 _Checkmate._

"Hmm….?" The brunette cackled, expectantly.

The Hero couldn't let it go.

Her heart throbbed, racing in her breast, and her thoughts were swimming, swirling around inside her… Terrified, she couldn't think of anything but Maou; all she could see was the King of Demons, holding her, brushing her cheek, kissing her lips…

She couldn't _possibly_ let it go, she _had_ to know… She _HAD_ to…

"We…" Emi managed, voice no more than a shaky whisper; blushing furiously, and looking down into her lap, where she was rotating the camera in both hands. Trailing off, she cleared her throat, weakly, before continuing in a tiny voice. "We'll develop the pictures."

The silence was resounding. Deafening, almost.

Rika leaned back, snickering, basking in the glow of an Absolute victory...

And Maou shut his eyes, shifting in place. Sighing, he finished his coffee in a single gulp.

 **Example-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'll do my best to get the new chapters for Mirror and my other stories up ASAP, I'm working on a couple new Maou and Emi stories as well, but I have a lot of chapters to finish and upload for my existing stories already X0**

 **Especially the Mirror chapters, and the next few chapters of this, and so on. I usually put a lot of effort into those so they come out as my highest quality work, but I just didn't have much time today, and the next chapters of this story are much more important anyway! I did my best with the (VERY) limited time I had, so i hope it was okay!**

 **In case you want to support me, PM me and I'll let you know how you can buy the writing I do in my day job, my book, etc!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V; Hey there gang, it's been another hot minute. I'm so sorry for the insanely protracted delay, yet again, but making a living on writing alone is pretty tough sometimes! As always, I hope to be able to post and update my stories more consistently for a while, I've got some extra patrons and sponsors this month, and maybe next month too!**

 **More importantly, a bunch of people have asked me to talk about the characters I write, the Fanfiction I write, the character templates I use, the book I'm writing, and a bunch of other stuff from critical analysis of media like games and anime to fictional couples. To honor those requests, because It honestly just sounds like a lot of fun to do, I'm starting a youtube channel to post videos about stuff like that! You can find the channel under Extra-Victory, just like my penname here. I'll start making videos asap! Let me know if there's anything you would particularly like me to discuss!**

 **That all being said, I hope you enjoy your time with me today!**

"I can't believe you let Rika talk you into this..." Maou hissed, very much on edge. He followed the Hero diligently, close behind her, through relatively empty sidewalks and across streets, through intersections.

She grumbled something back, heatedly, tightly under her breath; Maou snapped at her in retaliation, never even breaking stride behind the Hero.

The reason?

His eyes were, to his endless frustration and deep consternation, attached firmly, imoveably to her ass.

Just _watching_ her hips, her ass, from behind... It was like her rear end was triggering the begginings of some... Some fuzzy, hazy memories, almost... Passionate memories, hot and positively dripping with sexual tension. He could practically _see_ her, posed in the most erotic positions, in his mind, bent over before him on a mussed up bed; but, of course, he was pretty sure they were actually just filthy fantasies that his mind was conjuring up, to betray him further.

To further activate these unspeakable passions she was suddenly triggering in his chest.

The Demon King followed the Hero, closely but intentionally slowly, and she flinched at the sharp incline in his tone, when he raised his voice; Emilia looked flustered and overcome, still holding the disposable camera tightly in both hands.

"She talked _you_ into it first..." Emilia piped up, at last; frustrated, and deflecting his question with a persistent tint of light red coloring her cheeks.

"Hilarious. Not a chance in the world, and you know it-" Maou crowed.

"Liar. Youre a terrible liar." She muttered back, nervously, glancing over one shoulder; haughty, and tossing her hair. After collecting her thoughts, she sniffed, and stowed the plastic camera away in her purse; all too aware of how uncomfortably attached to it she already was...

 _The truth was practically in her hands! It was stowed away in her handbag right at that very moment, just waiting to be developed, and exposed to the both of them... The truth of what really happened betweem them, last night... Whether they did, or didnt... She just knew the pictures held the key._

"You were going to get the film developed with or without me. Don't lie." The Hero whispered, at last, in the wake of a terse silence.

"I was not." He retorted, flat, in denial about it himself. "I would have just let it go, okay? Forgetten the whole thing, and never thought about it again..."

Maou trailed off, lamely, as he reached her side, however, catching her harsh, inquisitive glare and hesitating almost unwittingly. She'd stopped in place, and was side eying him, impatient and clearly indignant.

"Thats _not_ what the look on your face told me." She simpered, vindictively, and he growled again, glaring away before continuing to march right on ahead, summarily ignoring her. Emilia gave chase, eyebrows furrowing; her voice tense and very shrill. "You want to know just as bad as me! _Don't fucking lie, Maou!"_

She accused, and his left eyebrow twitched, aggravated. The King of Hell whirled around, now in a right tizzy, confronting her with flashing eyes. "Why do _either_ of us want to know, though!? _Why do we even care, Emilia?_ Why!"

She sputtered something, hapless, looking very much like she had a thousand things she wanted to say but managing none of them; growing red, she failed to reply, and Emilia couldn't even look away from his eyes, for a terrible moment. He didnt break their eye contact; almost torturing her, looking halfway pained and halfway desperate. There was tension in the air, bitter tension, charged with sexual energy, and the Hero abruptly felt as though she could hear his next words before he uttered them...

"Tell me, Emilia. Answer me."

Dread flooded the base of her mind, and instead of summoning an answer of some kind, some sorry excuse, she realized her mind was _wandering_... Trapped in a prison made of his glorious, all-penetrating eyes, his peerless looks...

The Hero felt like such a _girl_. She couldn't help wondering what she _looked like_ , to him... Terrible, horrifying thoughts filled her, loving thoughts, passionate thoughts of the Demon King... Of them _together_ , the feelings and hazy memories from the night before flashed past in her minds eye as a single endless rush.

 _Oh... Oh no._.. When he looked into her eyes, she felt the literal verge of panic blossoming within her. The Righteous Hero of Ente Isla couldnt help wondering whether she was _cute_ today, how her _clothes looked on her..._

The mighty Hero was obsessing about what he liked and didnt like about her body?!

She didnt think she'd ever been so ashamed...

 _But... But what DID he think of her? What DID he think of her body?_

Emilia gulped, swallowing a heavy breath, anxiously wriggling in place under his fiery gaze. His voice was low, now, dulcet and suave, and she could practically see the gears turning in his mind even as she watched him

"What if you _really are_ sucking my dick, in the pictures, Emilia?" He managed at last, quietly, with a faintly crazed look in his eyes. Time itself seemed to freeze, and she squeaked something incoherent, weakly, under her breath; bright red, the Hero mewled faintly, glancing, highly alarmed, away through her fingers. He seemed to force himself to go on, as she whimpered something, helpless; still staring awestruck up into his face, flushed red and utterly enraptured. "What if I really _did you_ last night, Emilia...?"

Her eyes flickered up to meet his, half panicked, half exultant, morbidly excited. His words echoed endlessly at her ears... _What if he did me? What if he... Had me, last night?_

 _Oh... What if Maou fucked me, had his way with me... Made me his toy, played with my body, unleashing his lust on me... All over me...! My face?_

 _In my mouth!_

She was silent. Absolutely silent. The blush darkened on her face, as she reached two trembling fingers up to touch her lips. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a demented sneer, a wicked grin laced with bottomless pain and terror.

"If I really fucked you last night... Took your _virginity_ , Emilia... You want to go develop the pictures that _prove it?"_

She yelped, growing faintly lightheaded; finally managing to stare poignantly away again, to avert her eyes. Heat infiltrated her face anew, and her heartbeat quickened, pulse spiking. Emilia seemed hard pressed to speak.

In fact, the Hero sounded almost _dizzy_.

"I... I just want to _know,_ Maou!" She croaked, quivering in place. She was terrified to look in his face again, to stare into his eyes again... _Those magnificent, captivating eyes..._

Her voice rang with conviction and heart, but her tone was like a pleading beg. She couldn't fix her eyes on his face. She simply couldn't.

He answered testily, barely able to believe it himself, but somehow fully agreeing with her.

"Can you really stand the idea, Emilia? Can you _bear_ it?" His smooth, collected drawl well disguised the panic and desire he felt swelling within him even at the thought. "You want to see pictures... _Pictures of us having sex_?"

She mumbled gibberish again, reduced to tugging her braid, clearly in distress. The breath and words caught in her throat, as she made the mistake of meeting his blinding eyes again.

The streets were practically deserted. It was midday, almost noon; and there was nobody else to be seen for city blocks in every direction.

 _The memories of last night... If indeed they were memories... Threatened to overcome her._

"You want to _see yourself_ sucking my dick, Emilia? Can you live with that?" His voice was high, now, and tinged with disbelief and horror, with desperation, but wrapped up in tension and a mysterious, deep, abiding bottomless affection.

The Hero of Ente Isla was almost hyperventilating, at this point, but shut her eyes, briefly; unsuccesfully trying to chase away visions of herself _sucking him off, on her knees..._ Naked, kneeling before him, _with her tiny breasts jiggling for him as she adjusted herself on the floor._

She could _see_ it... _She could see herself taking his length, tenatively, hesitantly, into her mouth; setting her soft lips against his head and running her tongue along the shaft... Why was it so big?_

 _Why was this happening?! She hated Maou... She did, she hated him! Right...?_

She was breathless, speechless, and quite delighted, in the depths of her misery and anguish, her absurd humiliation. Flushed red, the visions wouldnt fade, now, they simply grew stronger and more intense with each second that passed.

Emilia saw herself under him, _pinned to the bed and bottomless, with her legs spread wide, and her knees up by her ears_... Exposed completely, as he hovered over her, pausing a moment, triumphant and dangerous like a conquering warlord; he lined himself up to pierce her core.

 _She couldnt get these fantasies out of her mind..._

 _But were they fantasies?_

 _Or were they... Memories...?_

Bright red, Emilia gathered her voice, shaking her head vigorously; channeling all her willpower to clear her mind, to summon words again, to regain her senses.

"If... If... She almost faltered at the first hurdle, but forced herself to look at his face and continue on. "If that's what we did last night... Together..."

The Hero trailed off, choking; her voice petering off into a squeaking, strangled whimper. Maou laughed, disbelieving and fighting affection and passion, desire and longing, he was pining for her... It was almost painful.

 _It was painful._ The King of Hell let his eyes fall, briefly.

He could _see_ it. _Worse, he could feel it._ The Hero, she was naked, writhing under him, and he was _captivated_.

 _He could see her shift on the bed, accidentally flaunting her nakedness, before intentionally exposing herself to him..._ He could almost hear her voice, the sweet, passionate whispers of an Angel, like nectar and ambrosia to his ears. _Maou was mesmirized, he could hardly think straight, just looking at her, just thinking about her;_ it was like Emilia was a Goddess, a being completely beyond his feeble comprehension. _Everything she did just inspired a primal hunger in him, every angle he saw of her, every taste he got of her, her scent, every slant and ridge and curve of her supple, perfectly proportioned shape..._

 _It was like dancing with eternity._

The King of Demons tried his best to snap out of it, focusing all his energy and attention on the actual Emilia; standing before him on the sidewalk... The _fully clothed_ Emilia, the Emilia he was supposed to hate, and bitterly loathe with all his enmity...

Hapless, when the Hero peered anxiously up into his expectant gaze, blushing furiously, she squeaked again; utterly miserable, and frighteningly comfortable.

"Yeah?" He answered, icily, but clearly enraptured. "Go on, then! _Say it..._ "

"If... If I spent all last night... S-Sucking your dick, Maou..." She managed, at last, violently red and holding her face with both hands; steam pouring from her ears as she stared weakly into his eyes through her fingertips. "Or getting fucked by you... My _mortal enemy_ , Maou, the King in Hell... _Maou_..."

" _Say it._ " He was merciless, unrepentant. His eyes glimmered knowingly, the answer was all too clear. He could see it in her nervous fidgeting; the way she kicked her own feet, and swallowed a heavy breath...

She was _adorable_.

" _Say it, Emilia. Youre going to say it, we both know that-_ " His voice was so sharp it almost sounded like the evil tyrant he once had been. He could _see_ it, _he could see her answer in the violent crimson blush covering her cheeks_ ; and in her eyes, as they shifted, terrified, miserable, and delighted, back and forth.

" _I want to know..._ " She admitted, finally, her voice the tiniest of whispers. Regret and anxiety hummed under every word. Her breathing was ragged, and Maou was hardly breathing at all. "I _have_ to see...!"

"There it is." He exhaled, reeling internally; but holding on to his cool, collected exterior and posture; it was his best and only armor against the tide of emotion threatening his sanity.

She was silent. The Hero couldn't speak. Her face burned crimson.

"I really, _really_ cant _believe_ you just said that." The King of Hell sighed, in the lowest, breathiest voice she could imagine. His tones were so husky she stared up at the sky above her, heartbeat hammering, pulse throbbing.

"Its... Its the _truth_!" She whined, defensively, feeling _very_ helpless under his flaring gaze. Emilia was almost trembling, he was standing so _close_ , and his expression was so...

 _Passionate_...

She could feel a strange, tingling heat simmer up through her navel, welling up in her breast. _The very idea that Maou had... Handled her, used her body, it was making her head spin._ That would mean he'd already _claimed_ her... _He'd already made her body his own..._

His eyes flashed, and she almost swooned, against her will and against her every inclination. It felt almost like he was holding her, embracing her in his arms, now...

 _The very body she was currently living in, the body she was wearing right now, the body she had existed in her whole life..._

 _Was it claimed by Maou? Did Maou conquer it, last night... Did he..._

Did he maybe even leave a _part of himself_ behind, in her womb?

 _Did Maou make a woman out of her...?_

The King of Hell reached out like lightning, grabbing Emilia by both arms. She'd almost toppled over, swaying dangerously, blushing furiously.

And there they stood, together, face to face in the middle of an otherwise empty sidewalk. In the silence, the echoing silence, his eyes traced her body, up and down, against his better judgement and against his will.

Even _he_ was wondering, now, as he held her tightly, against himself... As she watched him with wide eyes, airily, very overcome.

 _Had he violated the Hero, had he... Impregnated her, potentially?_ Could it be that he left his seed inside her?

 _Could it be...?_

Or was it all just his drunken fantasy... A trick of his apparently desperate mind?

 _Did he want the Hero that badly?_

Emilia turned slightly, away, trying to take deep breaths, to right herself; to get back into her right mind. The feeling of his steady hands, locked tightly on her shoulders, seemed to knock some sense into her.

It felt like they'd both been violently jarred loose from some form of trance; like they'd both just found themselves back in reality, with all the heat and tension gone, all that atmosphere of longing and desire gone, all the barely subdued affection and searing lust with it.

Which left the King of Hell and the Hero of Ente Isla standing together, on an otherwise empty sidewalk, holding one another in a tight embrace.

They each took one jagged, abrupt step backwards, separating instantly.

Mutilating silence.

"What do you say we go get these goddamn pictures developed, and get it over with?" The Kind of Hell posited, half growling, half begging; after the following moment of breathless quiet found its conclusion.

"Y-Yeah..." Emilia managed, finally, still somewhat shakily, and very uptight, but sounding like she at least had her head on straight again. She nodded, lamely, staring vaguely away into empty space. "Let's."

Curt as can be, yet again, and now more determined than ever to pretend nothing had happened, to act like nothing unusual was afoot whatsoever, the Hero and Demon king both turned on a dime, somewhat awkwardly, at that. One after another, and both doing their _level best_ not to look at each other, they crossed the street a final time, where their corner store destination loomed above them like a foreboding omen of the inevitable truth.

 _This is where people go to get pictures developed._

So...Did they, or didnt they? _Did they?_

 _Or didn't they...?_

 **Ex-V: Did you enjoy it? I hope so!  
**

 **I'm delighted to see you all again, and I hope we meet again soon; whether it's on the next update of this story, or the update of Mirror, or any of my other works!**

 **Please, let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there, gang!**

 **It sure is nice to see you all again, so soon! It feels like I've got all the time in the world to update and write my fanfiction, this month... It feels like I have basically infinite time. As always, we'll get started right away, just let me plug my youtube channel first... It can be found under the name Extra Victory, if you're at all interested~ It helps me work on my stories faster, all the support means everything to me, and it's been pretty lit this month, I've got to say...**

 **I hope you enjoy your time with me tonight!**

"Welcome, welcome you two-" A kindly looking salesman standing behind the convenience store cash register smiled at the Hero and the Demon King. He waved them in, and Maou stepped wordlessly to the counter, with Emi still fitfully glaring away, at nothing; faintly red. "How can we help you, today?"

The King of Hell cleared his throat, clearly somewhat nervous himself. Looking distinctly troubled, Emilia stepped up beside him, grumbling half-lamely to herself.

When he seemed to be _unable_ to _actually pronounce the necessary words_ , Emilia swallowed heavily, wringing her courage dry, and plopped the plastic disposable camera down on the counter before her; Voice heady and faintly shrill. "We... We need these pictures developed."

" _Yes_... Yeah." Maou added, half-lamely, but looking irritated with himself. He was _staring_ at her _ass_ , _he knew he was staring at her ass_ , and _she_ knew it too.

Emilia glared at him, dizzily and with very wide eyes, sounding shrill. " _Maou-!"_

"Aweeeeee!" a bright haired young woman in a workers smock stopped in place, on her way by, behind the counter. Her ID tag read 'Brianna'. "What a _cute couple_ you two are! Here to develop some _honeymoon photos-?_ "

She giggled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Maou and Emi, staring up at them with a sneaky grin spreading quickly from cheek to cheek. Maou looked like he was still straining to tear his eyes off Emi's ass.

" _Yes, thank you_." Maou answered back, dryly, at last; cursing them, the store, this _Brianna_ , and the _whole world_ out _bitterly_ in his mind. Emi yelped, flushed red; staring, aghast, over at the Demon King.

He silenced her with a quick sideways glare.

Emilia _did_ seem to _catch on_ , but looked utterly miserable about it nonetheless, choking. " _O-Oh._.. Yeah, we're... We _just_ got back..."

Blushing furiously, and _well aware_ that her voice sounded _utterly_ _pitiful_ , she tried to hide her eyes; not unnoticed by Brianna, the sales associate.

"Not to worry, you two." the Male clerk tried to reassure them, in calm, safe sounding tones; hitting his female co-worker with a patronizing glance. "My name is Isaac, and I promise we'll take _good care_ of your fond memories."

"Thank you kindly." The words felt a lot like hissing poison on Maou's tongue, but he kept his performance up, externally, smiling gently.

Unfortunately, _his eyes drifted_ , independent of his will, and landed _again_ on Emilia's ass. She squeaked something, indignant and furious, elbowing him sweetly in the ribs.

"H-Honey, you're _staring_ again...!"

Maou coughed, absolutely miserable; turning his gaze with every ounce of his dwindling self control, glaring away into the void.

" _Fond memories_ indeed..." Brianna snickered, covering her mouth sneakily with one hand. She chuckled, _incredibly_ amused, and Emi wailed, whining lowly under her breath, grumbling; _the double meaning was not lost on her_ , and she covered her eyes with both hands.

 _Maou and Emi were both well aware that they were basically being accused of taking porny pictures, of making a sex tape._

"T-They aren't _those_ kinds of photos-!" the Hero squeaked, staring directly into the counter through her fingers, _positively miserable_ and blushing furiously.

Maou gave her a severe stare, poignantly, boiling over himself. " _Aren't they_ , Emilia-?"

She squealed back, wildly. " _Are they-?!_ "

Petrified and _clearly_ lost, _both of them quickly losing the plot_ , clearly confused by the brimming, _incoming tide_ of _raw emotion_ , Hero and demon king stared back and forth at each other; he was speechless, she was breathless.

"W-Would... Would you like us to develop them _without looking?_ " Isaac sweatdropped, very nervously. His friendly expression and closed eyes twitched.

"Oh, _come on._.. _There's no need for all that-_ " Brianna countered, snickering from behind her palm and glancing over at Maou and Emi; the Hero was currently in middle of bristling, as Maou stared at her ass again. "These two are _so_ cute, I'm sure it would be _no trouble_ if we _develop them normally..._ "

"Yes... Yeah, that should be fine... Right?" Maou ripped his eyes violently off Emi's ass, still struggling against the _faint_ , hazy memories of seeing her _naked ass_ , as she was _bent over in front of him_ , in his mind... He looked hesitant and unsure himself, as Emilia protested shrilly.

"No! _No_ , definitely _don't_ look at them!"

The Hero caught Maou's aggrieved glare, and squealed weakly, voice warbling madly.

"What... What if... What if they _are_ -?!" she begged the demon king, in a tiny, wispy panting voice; doing her _best_ to keep her words private, to him and him alone... _Utterly_ mortified and ready to shove a fist in her mouth.

Maou twitched, clearly shook, irritated and gritting his teeth to even _halfway_ maintain his pleasant smile, as he faced the two cashiers, again. " _Yes_ , well... If you would just... _Just Excuse us, for a second..._ "

The King of Hell snagged the Hero by the back of her shirt, glowering, and she exhaled, bright red, as he dragged her hastily away behind some store shelves.

" _Emilia-!_ " he snapped, quietly as he could. The _fuzzy, hazy memories_ from _last night_ were doing a _very poor job_ of inspiring any real confidence in him.

He could _swear_ he _almost remembered_ _bending the Hero over_ , on Rika's bed, and she was _totally naked_... As she halfway buried her blushing face in the pillows, and _stuck her ass out at him, wiggling her hips in a tiny, shivering, but very seductive,_ _very_ enticing manner...

"You're really willing to _bet_ that they aren't... Aren't _d-dirty pictures-?!_ " Emilia whimpered, almost yelping; highly alarmed, voice very high and tight as she whispered back to Maou. "We should tell them not to look!"

He groaned. "In other words, _you're_ betting that they _are_ dirty."

He could _almost remember it_... _Remember her pussy lips and asshole_ , _almost_ , but _not quite_ ; the picture was still _hazy, fuzzy_ in his mind's eye, and even though he could see the _rest_ of Emilia, _see her flushed face and sweaty body_ clearly, the _details_ of her _most erotic bits_ were still a blur.

It was coming back to him, though...

 _It was slowly coming back to him_. He realized suddenly that in a _few short hours_ , if this kept up, _he might find himself remembering all the juicy details of her privates clearly..._ It was _boggling_ his _mind_ , and Emilia seemed to know _exactly_ what he was thinking; she screeched, murderously red, shoving him a bit.

"S-Stop that! _W-What are you remembering_ , what are you _thinking_ _about-?!_ "

" _What your asshole looks like, Emilia-_ " He growled, overcome; answering honestly and covering his face with one hand as he stared out at her through his twitching fingers.

She positively _shrieked_ , furiously red, blushing violently; covering her flushed face with both hands. " _Well, stop it!_ Would you _please_ quit it, don't... _Don't remember that-!_ "

But, _then again_ , he was _pretty sure_ he might just be _fantasizing_ all of this, which would present a whole new problem, in itself, even if they really _weren't memories_ ; the _best case scenario_ was that Maou couldn't stop _fantasizing about Emilia's ass._

 _And... to be honest... He doubted they were fantasies. It all just seemed too real, too vividly real; and the more his memories returned, the more he felt sure that all of it really happened._

This was bad news.

"Do you _think_ the pictures are going to be dirty, Emilia-?" He couldn't keep his voice from rising slightly. Maou tried, unsuccessfully, to change the topic and think of something else.

Utterly mortified, she glared wildly away again; looking _very much_ like she would rather be _anywhere else_ at that moment; Her fingers wringing themselves together, in front of her mouth. "W-Well... I... I mean... What if they _are_ -?!"

"How... How bad could it be...?" He said, weakly, almost hoping to get no answer.

 _No such luck, though._ Emilia looked _dazed_ , but opened her mouth immediately; only to shut it again right away, with the blush darkening on her face.

"Worst... _Worst_ case scenario...?" she whispered, dizzied; her voice was tiny and trembling. Emilia shivered, _beyond_ horrified and mesmerized. "What if... _What if_ you took the _camera_ into the _bedroom_ with you...?"

"... Then it'll be _pretty awkward_ , when we come back to _collect the pictures_." His voice hit a new low, gritty. His wide eyes narrowed, even just the _possibility_ , and the _implications_ of this possibility, _had crushed him_ ; breaking over him like a heavy typhoon.

Emilia sounded strangled, flushed. Her voice was shrieky and shrill. " _A-Awkward?! Awkward_ doesn't even _begin_ to describe it...!"

"But... That _shouldn't_ be a problem, _right?_ " Maou growled, blown away. He struggled, staring _almost desperately_ over at her, trying to catch her eyes; he looked like he wanted her to _reassure_ him, and she _simply couldn't_. "Because the pictures _shouldn't_ be dirty..."

Emilia looked tortured, like she wanted _very much_ to agree with him, _yet again_ , but _simply couldn't_. Maou tried to control his breathing, watching the _very meaningful_ horrified _look_ come over her face.

"You... _You don't think._.." He began, airily, but failed _utterly_ to keep his voice even. _Terrified trepidation_ leaked from his every syllable.

 _She looked like she knew something... Like she knew something he didn't know._

She looked like she remembered something.

 _In fact, She looked like she knew at least one thing that would definitely be on the camera roll..._

"What if..." Emilia whispered, sounding nearly overcome. Blushing furiously, she managed to meet his eyes at last, quivering in place. "What if I'm really _sucking your dick_ in the pictures, Maou...?"

The _hesitant uncertainty_ in her voice was _tortuous_ to him; Worse, perhaps, the _absolute certainty_ in her tone felt like it was _gutting him on the spot._

Maou could feel his chest getting tight.

She couldn't blink, couldn't even breathe; utterly unable to tear her eyes away, now... Knowing _very well_ exactly what it _meant_ that she was bringing this up right now.

"You've mentioned that up a _few_ times, Emilia." He said, finally, his tone deceptively cool; watching her warily, _almost crazed,_ with wide eyes. Emilia just trembled back, unable to find her breath, struggling to wrangle her words, blushing furiously. His tone hovered, slow and tentative... _Belying his own fears and suspicions._

The Hero looked _simply mortified_ , utterly devastated and dejected. Her heart was _hammering_ in her breast, pulse pounding in her temples. _Time itself seemed to slow down around around them_ , atmosphere rising steadily to a heated crescendo...

" _Do you think you sucked my dick last night?_ " Maou pronounced, at last, exhaling. Tense, and trembling, Emilia was _utterly_ _frozen_ for a moment. "Did you _blow me last night_ , Emilia-?"

The Hero finally peeled her eyes off his, twitchy and almost flinching. _She was violently red in the face._

Emilia just nodded, trembling.

Maou breathed, dizzied. He noticed, _somewhere_ in the _depths of the back of his mind_ , that he couldn't seem to look away from her, either.

This admission was _mind-boggling_ to both of them.

Emilia just nibbled her fingernails, steaming red and staring, _terrified_ , away. Her heartbeat was hitching, catching her throat, and she felt like she'd _forgotten how to inhale._

 _But none of that could cover up the truth._

This painful, _bitter_ truth, floating above them, in the _very thin air_ between them, as they stood together, _so_ close together, side by side...

She _did_ think she had sucked his dick. She was _almost positive,_ in fact... _Almost completely certain._

Emilia squeaked something incoherent, incontinent, lamely. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. " _S-Stop staring at me like that!"_

She sounded dizzy. She _was_ dizzy, dazed and confused, but the Hero _just knew_... _Knew_ , _in the core of her being_ , in her _heart_ , that the _recurring memories she kept seeing over and over again_ , behind her minds eye... _Memories of being on her knees, in front of him.._.

She knew they _must_ be real.

"Stop _staring_...?" Maou almost laughed, bitterly; if it wasn't for the _screaming disbelief_ running rampant through his tone. She yelped a soft affirmation, desperately. "I don't think I can."

" _Try, at least-!_ " Emilia wailed, doing her level best to keep her voice from rising too much, warbling and sounding _very flimsy_ , very rickety.

The hero swayed a bit in place, tottering dangerously. Maou grabbed on to her by both arms, steadying her as best he could; still feeling like someone also needed to stabilize _him_.

"You _just_ told me... _Just now,_ _Emilia_ , that the _Hero_ gave me _head_." even his _voice_ was flaring wickedly, now. Disbelief and petulant, _vicious_ affection for her coiled tightly up against the disdain flittering under his breath, spilling into his tone. "Do you have _any idea_ how that makes me _feel_ -?!"

She _didn't_ , _not at all_ , but she did feel like she had a _pretty good idea._.. Blushing furiously, she stammered something, helplessly, glaring wide-eyed into the shelves beside her for a moment.

"It... It _probably_ feels _kind of good,_ right?!" She whimpered, _halfway accusing, halfway miserable._ She looked like she _wanted_ with _every fiber of her being_ to stop talking, but the heat and passion, _the tension of that moment_ , the _vivid_ memories, swirling around them, just _forced her_ to speak on. "Knowing... _t-that I was on my knees_ , for you... _With your semen o-on my face-_ "

 _She trailed off, voice rising dangerously, squeaky and high pitched._

She sounded like she was _almost going insane,_ and Maou just glared at her, eyes widening yet further.

The Demon king grit his teeth, and Emilia covered her red face with both hands, muttering a stream of nonsense gibberish under her heated breath, squealing.

 _Don't tell me I just... Did I really, really, really, actually just say..._

"Did you _really_ , _actually_ just say that-?!" Maou hissed, grinding his teeth, disbelieving. She wailed, trying desperately to hide her eyes.

"I-I didn't! _No!_ I didn't say anything-!" she squeaked, _positively_ mortified.

"You _literally_ did! You _just said_ you _remember_... _Me coming on your face! That's what you just said-!_ "

The Hero was _so_ humiliated, _so mortified_ , that she could _comfortably die on the spot._

But she _did_ remember it. _She did._

At least, she was _pretty sure_ she did...

 _No, she was positive that she remembered it._

Emilia could _still feel it_ , _she could still feel how she felt at that very moment,_ fixed in time, _the night before_... _It was Irrevocably etched into her memories..._

She could feel the _burning, insatiable humiliation, the mindboggling conflict of tormented anguish and exhilarating, thrilled delight_ ; she remembered _wiping her face off with her fingers, and feeling Maou's cum there..._ She could _remember_ it, it was _hot_ , and _so sticky_... _Gooey, really, she could feel it, searing her cheeks and face, on her brow, her nose, in her hair..._ In one of her eyes, where it _burned_ , _stinging_ , and she was _gasping, positively panting..._ _With Maou cackling softly somewhere above her_ , and she was on her _ass_ , _legs and knees splayed beside her..._

Emilia _almost fainted,_ just at the _recollection_ of it alone.

" _Emilia!_ " Maou shook her arms, barely suppressing a hollering simmer. "Emi-!"

"Y-Yeah...? What..." She mumbled, dazed.

 _Was it real? Was that actually what happened, last night?_

 _Was it a memory...?_

 _It was._

It _had_ to be, _it had to,_ right...? _It was wayy too vivid, too real,_ to just be some _dizzying, heated fantasy.._.

" _We don't have forever, Emilia_... Make the call!"

The Hero fidgeted awkwardly in place, beyond flustered and still totally out of it. "The... The _call_?"

"Should we _tell them_ not to look at the _pictures_ , Emilia! _Make the call!_ "

"W-Why is it _my_ call-?!" she snapped back, momentarily ignoring the _fierce, jagged humiliation_ still positively _eating her up_ inside.

"Its _your_ memory, isn't it-?" he snarled, poking her in the forehead. She flinched, wincing, as the _memories flooded back into her_ , welling up throughout _every inch of her body_ , heating up, _boiling over into every fiber of her being._

She was beginning to _really_ remember, _starting to remember more and more..._

 _Oh, God... Oh god, stop... Stop stop stop stopstopstop..._

She begged herself, utterly overwhelmed... She _knew_ what was coming, _of course she did_... How could she _not_?

 _She knew it,_ she _knew_ if she didn't stop right now, _right there,_ it would be _too late_... _It would be too late, and she would remember what it felt like, to be sucking Maou's dick..._

Too slow. She did remember.

All of a sudden, she _did_ remember.

 _Oh, she remembered..._

She _remembered_ it. _Emilia the Hero remembered what Maou's dick felt like in her mouth, what it felt like to choke on his penis_ , with his cock in the back of her throat, _asphyxiating her.._. She remembered _gagging_ , _struggling to accept his massive, throbbing member deeper and deeper into her mouth,_ she remembered the _dizzying, scalding heat of his length_ , the pounding of her heartbeat, and every single one of her _fluttering, straining breaths._

"T-Tell them not to look! Tell them... Tell them _definitely_ not to look! _Don't look at all!_ " She squealed, utterly apoplectic and miserable and delighted, subjugated and crushed completely under a breaking tidal wave of sheer humiliated excitement.

Maou looked almost _spooked_ , tremoring softly, watching the _intensity_ of her crimson red blush and her _tortured shivering_ ; as the Hero hugged herself, utterly overcome.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so!**

 **Catch me on my youtube channel, Extra Victory, or leave me a review, and you'll make my day. See you in the next chapter, I'm already working on it~**


End file.
